Desire
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: He could feel his breath catch in the deep of his throat and he felt the desire rush through him at the sight of his lover who had a surprisingly delicate beauty not often seen and at the same time looked so incredibly wild, dangerous and predatory.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary as much as I wish I did. Honestly, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and putting up disclaimers now would I?

* * *

><p>It had been a very slow week at the Sanctuary with literally nothing to do, hence why Nikola and Talyn were currently wandering slowly down to Nikola's lab to hopefully keep him occupied for a while. Nikola always had something to tinker with if he was really bored, since everyone knows a bored Nikola is very scary to deal with. The incident last month was enough to make sure everyone tried to keep him entertained at all times. We shall not go into detail of the incident in question except to say it involved several cans of silly string, 5000 marbles, 5 very large jars of honey, 8 rolls of duct tape, 6 rolls of industrial size saran wrap, 2 trained lemurs, a Britney Spears CD on full blast and several cases of energy drinks. Needless to say, no one wanted to see the vampire scientist that bored ever again and energy drinks were officially banned from the Sanctuary because of it.<p>

Thankfully Nikola seemed more intent on interrogating Talyn at the moment then coming up with terrifyingly clever and annoying things to do around the Sanctuary.

"I always let you see me in my vampire state and you told me you think it's attractive." Nikola said to Talyn as they slowly wandered towards the lab.

"I think the exact word I used was sexy." Talyn said in amusement. They had been conversing along these lines since they left the main levels a few minutes ago.

"If you think I look good like that, then how come I've never seen you in your real appearance?" Nikola asked Talyn as they walked towards Nikola's lab.

"I…don't really like being in that form." Talyn said slowly.

"You've seen me in my vampire form before so why can't I see you in incubus form?" Nikola pushed a little trying to get Talyn to agree. He had never actually seen his lover in his natural form before and was very curious about it. He was also curious to know why Talyn never wanted to be in that form.

"Why do you want to see it so badly? It's not like its anything special. Don't you have some work that needs to be done?" Talyn stated trying to avoid the topic.

"If it isn't special then why are you trying so hard to avoid me seeing it?" Nikola pressed forward. "I thought we weren't keeping things from each other anymore. Besides, if you are this hot now, I can just imagine how sexy you really look." He said with a cheeky smile.

Talyn sighed and looked at his vampire. He chose to ignore the second comment Nikola made. "I'm not keeping things from you. I just, I think my natural form is embarrassing."

"How is it embarrassing?"

"It's just too…" Talyn just sighed again and ran a hand through his long hair. "I can't really explain it well. I would have to show you for you to understand."

Nikola moved closer and nuzzled his neck in a sensitive spot causing Talyn to sigh softly. "So why don't you show me?"

"Ok fine. And I am only doing this so you will stop bugging me about it." Talyn stepped back several feet from Nikola. "But if you laugh at me you are sleeping on the couch for at least a week."

Talyn reluctantly removed his shirt and spread his arms out as 2 sets of wings started growing out from the underside of his upper and lower arms with similar fins from his shoulders. They weren't at all what Nikola was expecting an incubus' wings to look like. He had to admit he was expecting the stereotypical bat-like wings from stories he had heard but this was nothing he had even considered imagining.

They were an enormous double set of beautiful, almost dragonfly like wings, a silvery white iridescent color that brightly shimmered different colors as they caught the light. You could see the blood flowing through the veins on his wings, making them seem incredibly delicate and fragile. But Nikola immediately could tell they were much stronger and far more resilient then they seemed as they flapped once sending a powerful gust of wind towards him almost knocking him off of his feet.

He could feel his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his lover, wings spread wide before him, violet eyes becoming darker, gaining a vertical slit pupil making him look like a snake ready to strike. His darkened eyes and midnight black hair were more noticeable against his pale milky colored skin and his hands had gained long curved nails almost like the talons of a bird of prey. He looked every inch like the predatory creature that he was, seductively beautiful and potentially deadly. The unique pheromones that Talyn was giving off certainly were not helping Nikola and his newly awakened arousal at all. When in his more human appearance, Talyn's pheromones were enticing enough but in his natural appearance they were utterly intoxicating as they were in their purest most undiluted form.

"Beautiful." Nikola whispered softly, almost reverently, as he stared at the incubus in front of him.

Talyn was quiet and still as Nikola moved closer as though under a spell and reached a hand towards one of the wings before him. Talyn instinctively pulled his wings away causing Nikola to sigh in slight disappointment.

"Sorry. Instinct." Talyn spread his wings open again and moved closer to Nikola. "I just wasn't expecting you to try and touch them. You can if you really want to."

Nikola reached forward again and gently traced his fingers over the startlingly silky surface before him. Talyn shivered slightly causing his lover to look at him.

"They are sensitive to touch that's all. I'm alright." Nikola just nodded and continued tracing his fingers over sensitive pulse points for a few minutes. He placed his palm flat on the surface of one wing and stroked down causing Talyn to gasp loudly.

"I guess you like that do you?" Nikola said with a grin continuing his ministrations as Talyn tried to catch his breath.

"Yes." Came the breathy reply.

Nikola just smiled and moved his other hand to a wing and started his gentle caressing causing pleasure to surge through Talyn.

"Nikola…" Talyn was panting heavily, eyes darkened with lust. "Stop, or I may end up fucking you right here."

Nikola moved away reluctantly and Talyn breathed deeply before pulling in his wings and pulling on his shirt. Once his shirt was back on, Talyn found himself in a very passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

"You are gorgeous." Nikola said causing Talyn to shake his head.

"I'm not. I am not gorgeous when I'm like that. I am…"

"Gorgeous." Nikola interrupted Talyn and kissed him again. "I have never seen you look as beautiful as you did a few minutes ago. You have no idea how turned on I was when I saw you with your wings on display."

Nikola pressed himself closer to Talyn until they could feel each other's arousal.

"I want to feel you inside me, fucking me hard and rough with your wings spread out in an obvious display of dominance and ownership. I want anyone who happens to see what's going on to know that I am yours and yours alone. I want you to let your darker side out to play. I want both of us, incubus and vampire, to be free of rules and reason and holding back." Nikola whispered into Talyn's ear causing him to shiver at the words.

"Work can wait. I wasn't doing anything important and it's been slow this week. If we're needed they can find us, but I fucking want you now." Nikola said fiercely eyes changing from their usual ice blue to pitch black. Talyn's eyes went wide for a moment at the filthy words coming from Nikola before he grinned and dragged them to the bedroom upstairs.

The minute the door closed behind them Nikola found himself shoved onto the bed roughly. Talyn stripped quickly and climbed on top of his vampire. Talyn's razor sharp claws made quick work of Nikolas clothing, leaving little more then shreds of fabric on the bed.

"I really liked that suit." Nikola sat up in annoyance that quickly dissipated when he saw his lover's transformation for the second time. He was shoved back down onto the bed again, claws digging into his shoulders as wings wrapped around them and Talyn started licking and biting his neck, slowly working his way down his chest. Nikola moaned and arched up as Talyn started teasing his nipples, sucking and biting one before switching to the other. Nikola whined when Talyn stopped and sat up slightly.

Talyn looked him in the eyes as he pulled Nikolas hips up and without warning or preparation buried himself completely into the vampire's body. Nikola screamed at the initial penetration although he could already feel himself rapidly healing and his vampire traits came rushing out. Pitch black eyes gazed into nearly black violet as his clawed hands went to Talyn's lower back digging deeply into his flesh drawing blood. He growled at the incubus who hissed back and sank his own claws deeply into Nikola's slender hips pulling him back roughly for each hard thrust. Nikola wrapped his legs tightly around Talyn's waist as he was pounded into hard, fast and rough, just the way he wanted.

Nikola could feel the stinging pain of being torn open and rapidly healing with each thrust and the intense pleasure gained from each forceful thrust against his prostate. The bruising grip on his hips was causing sharp claws to rip into his flesh with each movement, allowing the familiar metallic tang of blood to fill the air causing him to become even more aroused and rake his claws down Talyn's back drawing even more blood. Talyn drew back just enough to dislodge the vampire claws in his back and spread his wings around Nikola.

Nikola instinctively gripped Talyn's shoulders where his back fins were causing Talyn to jerk against him and moan loudly. The vampire started running his claws over the sensitive fins before Talyn thrust particularly hard causing him to grip tightly to his shoulders. Talyn gasped loudly and he arched against Nikola as his orgasm crashed over him suddenly. He kept moving, riding out his orgasm and he even didn't notice that Nikola came moments later until he felt the sting of fangs in his throat.

Talyn collapsed on top of Nikola but didn't make any move to separate. Nikola just nuzzled his bloody neck and tried to catch his breath.

"That was…that…" Nikola licked his lips as he tried to rearrange his thoughts. "That was better then I imagined."

"We're not finished." Talyn said with a growl and Nikola could feel him harden inside him. He had forgotten about an incubus' recovery time, not to mention their stamina. They could go for hours at a time with virtually no stopping if they felt like it and Talyn was quite obviously in the mood to play. "Not yet."

Without another word Talyn pulled out of his body, flipped him over onto his hands and knees and started fucking his vampire all over again. They were at it for a few more hours before collapsing on the bed. Nikola looked down at the sheets covered in various fluids and wrinkled his nose slightly. Talyn just laughed at his expression and kissed him as he pulled in his wings.

"I guess a shower is in order considering how much blood and other fluids we're both covered in. Why don't you go shower while I change the sheets?" Talyn said to Nikola who had already started to get up.

"Not going to join me?" Nikola asked playfully and hopefully.

"Well obviously I am. After I change the sheets. You really think I would pass up the opportunity to have a shower with you?"

"Then you better hurry." Nikola said with a slight purr as he disappeared into the bathroom. Talyn changed the bloody sheets off the bed, replacing them with fresh linens before entering the bathroom and slipping into the shower behind Nikola. The hot water felt fantastic as Talyn wrapped an arm around Nikolas waist.

"You took a while. Thought maybe you had changed your mind." Nikola said turning around slightly.

"I never pass up a chance to see you naked and wet." Talyn said in a matter of fact tone as they started washing each other of the various fluids that had accumulated on them during their activities.

Once they had been cleaned off, Nikola nibbled Talyn's neck over the spot he had bitten. Talyn just moaned softly as Nikola worked his way down the incubus' body until he was kneeling. Nikola nipped at his thigh for a bit before Talyn tugged his hair. The vampire just smirked before he swallowed his lovers cock whole, trying to tease Talyn into hardness again. He toyed with Talyn for a bit, running his slightly extended fangs gently over the rapidly hardening member in his mouth before pulling off leaving Talyn to whine at the loss of the talented mouth. Nikola grinned impishly as he got back on his feet and kissed his lover fiercely while running his nails roughly over Talyn's shoulders earning him a moan.

"I want you Niko." Talyn said panting slightly. "I want you now."

"I'm right here. If you want me, take me." And just like that, his deceptively strong lover lifted him up by his thighs. Nikola wrapped his legs around Talyn's waist and his arms around the incubus' neck as he was slowly lowered down onto Talyn's cock. This time was just as rough and fast as the first few. Nikola could feel the pain of tearing and healing of his passage all over again as well as the intense pleasure of being filled and having his prostate slammed into with each brutal thrust. Nikola thoroughly enjoyed every shock of pain filled pleasure that rushed through him as he was lifted and slammed down repeatedly.

It was quite a while before they both fell onto the bed again, completely exhausted once more but thoroughly satisfied. Nikola curled up against Talyn who pulled him close.

"We need to do that more often." Nikola said as he relaxed against his lover and let his body heal itself. "I think you turned my brain to mush though." He said contently.

"I doubt that." Talyn said with a laugh, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"You did, everything's all…" Nikola frowned as he tried to find the right word. "…scrambled and smooshy. You made me all jumbled up, not in the right order." Nikola mumbled sleepily.

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this very often. We wouldn't want your brain to be all smooshy now would we?" Talyn said teasingly.

"No, cause if we die because there was an emergency and I couldn't figure out a solution it's your fault because you turned my brain all smooshy mushy." Nikola mumbled out as he buried his face against Talyn's chest.

"Hmm, then maybe we should stop having sex altogether if you're worried about having a smooshy mushy brain." Talyn said in a mock serious tone while trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, don't make fun of the sleepy vampire, besides, if the sex is that incredible every time then it would be well worth it."

"Whore." Talyn remarked playfully earning an equally playful smack on the arm from Nikola.

"Mmm. Only for you." Nikola hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to Talyn before drifting off to sleep. Talyn just held him close as he ran a hand through his hair for a short while before he surrendered to sleep as well.


End file.
